Not Over You
by Zahchi
Summary: After me and Annabeth broke up, my life fell apart and became nothing but a hollow mess of heartache. But after seven long years I stumbled upon something that completely reanimates hope in me. Now I am storming across the country, battling monsters and gods alike, stopping for nothing on the merit of the small chance of winning her back.
1. Prologue

**Not Over You**

**Prologue**

Seven years. It had been seven long years. Seven years since I had been called Seaweed Brain. Seven years since I had been talked down to and lectured about mythology. Seven years since I had peered into those stormy orbs that constantly calculated the best ways to cut me down. Seven years since I had inhaled that lemony scented curly blonde hair. Seven years since I had been happy. Seven years since I lost the love of my life, Annabeth Chase.

She went to college at Notre Dame to make her dream to become an Architect a reality. And I stayed in New York City to run a Marine Biology lab my father decided to "bestow" upon me.

When you hear people say that old cliché that long distance relationships are hard, well you better believe it's the truth. Without them there you feel half empty; like there's a large gap in the middle of your heart. It's harsh. It's almost impossible to go on when your _everything_ is missing.

Distance makes the heart grow fonder right? Huh. Well too much of it makes things complicated. Soon enough you get agitated because you feel like you don't matter to them anymore, that their own agenda is more important to them then you are. You hardly ever speak to each other and when you do you're always arguing. After a while you feel as though you don't even know each other anymore...and that's when it all falls through...

Since then nothing in my life made any sense. Things fell apart. Sure, I got up every morning, got dressed, waded through the trials of daily life just like any other person, and when the occasion arose, I put down monsters as well. I was a drone, moving from point A to point B. I was doing what most demigods do: surviving, not _living. _

And what's another break up cliché? Substance abuse. Drinking, smoking, both became prominent habits in my hollow shell I like to call "life".

Then finally after seven years of uneventful reoccurring misfortunes, the gods decided play some kind of cruel joke on me.

For yet another cliché's sake, it started out like any other day. Uneventful. I just made it in to work and was sitting at my desk in my office, I had just clicked into the Internet browser planning on playing some RuneScape and then there she was, smiling at me, holding up a blueprint on a news thumbnail on my homepage. My eyes went wide and my heart skipped a beat. My palms were sweaty as I hesitated on clicking the thumbnail. I pondered briefly what effect it might have on me if I did. Would I slump deeper down into despair then I already was? What if the article held something on her marital status? I wasn't sure I could handle something like that.

I took a gulp. And finally said, "Fuck it."

I clicked into the article. The title said something like "Californian Architect Annabeth Chase..." I didn't bother reading past that. My gaze fell upon the larger version of the thumbnail picture, the first thing I looked at was her left hand that was holding up the blue print. No ring. I sighed in relief, the next thing I noticed was how mature she had become, she was no longer the cute teenager I had fallen in love, now she was a beautiful mature woman who I never got over.

But something was wrong. Her smile it wasn't...real. It wasn't her smile, instead it looked, strained and rehearsed. But what struck me most was her eyes. The look in her eyes...I had seen it thousands of times. I'd seen it every time I looked in the mirror. That hollow look, like...I was empty on the inside.

And as fucked up as it sounds, it gave me hope, a new fire. All these years I had honestly believed that she'd have moved on by now. Hell to be honest I thought she'd have already been married.

Okay so my negative side acted quick to try and discredit these possibilities. _She could have that look in her eyes because of someone else._ and _She could still be married but she just wasn't wearing the ring when the photo was taken._

But for some reason—and I honestly believe Aphrodite had a hand in my emotions at the time—for the first time in a LONG time, I didn't listen or care about what my negative side had to say. I wanted—no—I **needed** her back. I had been frozen. Frozen solid in a world where time was endless and there was no escape from heartache. This one little picture of her had completely thawed out my world.

If she had felt the same way as I had all these years. Then there was a chance. I always had a small hope—or rather before this a diluted fantasy—that we could be together again in the back of my head. If she had suffered the same as I, then she might have had the same small hope I have had all these years.

If that was true, then I decided I would stop at nothing, I wouldn't let a soul stand in my way. I would have her back again. I would be whole again, _we _would be whole again.

Even if I had to go through hell and back to make it a reality.


	2. Chapter 1

**Not Over You**

**Chapter 1**

**Jump Into The Fog**

* * *

My father sighed and leaned back in his chair, his ancient eyes were filled with uncertainty. "I don't know Percy..."

"Please dad?" I must have sounded like a kid asking for a new toy, the next thing you know I'll be saying 'Pretty please with sugar on top?' "Please?"

Poseidon sighed again and stroked his beard thoughtfully. We were in his office on the top floor of the Trident Tower in downtown New York. "Percy my son, do not mistake my reluctance in agreeing to your proposition as me not caring for your well being. What I want for my children more then anything is for them to live full and blissful lives. But this is a rather large gamble, I would be staking up a multimillion dollar project on the slim chance that my son may reignite an old relationship with a past lover. Surely you must see why I am hesitant?"

I nodded dejectedly. "But Dad—"

"And not only that but I would putting my reliance of millions of dollars to a child of my oldest rival—"

"Dad you know Annabeth! She would never do anything to sabotage us!"

He held up his hand, "I know, I know, but surely you can see why I am concerned? If something should go astray it could take my company long a time to recover—"

"Dad, you have an eternity to recover, I have only one brief lifetime."

He sighed once more and twisted his chair to look out the windows at downtown Manhattan.

"Aright," He conceded.

"Yes! Thank you!"

He swung back around to face me and leaned down on his desk, his face serious. "But know this, she lives in Los Angeles, the polar opposite of the country."

"How do you know where she...?" I almost face palmed. _He's a god. Duh._

He disregarded my question and continued, his face still stern. "Your quest will be strenuous. When your out of Manhattan you will no longer be under my protection and for a demigod of your caliber, monsters will be around every corner."

"I know, that's why I got an old friend to back me up." I smiled and tapped my pocket that held Riptide.

"But monsters are not the only ones who will stand in your way, there are higher powers that will interfere with your quest as well."

I tilted my head in confusion, higher powers? Did he mean the gods? "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "I cannot tell you. It is something you must find out on your own."

Great more prophetical guessing. What a surprise.

Poseidon rose out of his chair, walked around his desk, and clasped his hand onto my shoulder. "My son," he smiled at me, my oldest memory of that warm glow came rushing back, "As one final blessing I will send a companion to accompany and aid you on your journey, she will be waiting for you at your apartment."

Companion? She? "Thanks, but I can handle this on my own."

He shook his head. "You will reconsider once you know who I have sent."

"Who did you—?"

"An old friend of yours," He said. "I hate to cut this short but I have a meeting in a few minutes and I'd like to prepare. Gods speed Percy, I hope this endeavor brings you everything you are hoping for."

"Thanks a lot Dad," I smiled. "For everything."

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently while the elevator slowly descended floors. I was rearing to go, I wanted to get on the road! While I was checking my watch I randomly caught whiff of a scent that I hadn't smelled in seven years. It was that same lemon soap scent Annabeth's hair! I whipped around and almost sighed from how crestfallen I was. Of course, how and why would Annabeth be in the elevator with me in the first place?

"Oh gods please no!" I groaned, "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to treat the goddess who gave new meaning to your life?" A gorgeous voice that I hadn't heard in years asked.

I averted my eyes before they went googly and my speech got slurred. "What do you want Aphrodite?"

"To help of course," She put a finger under my chin and forced me to look up at her.

I blushed and I'm pretty sure I was googly-eyed too. The first time I met her it seemed like she had her own physical form—which I _still_ cannot describe—but her features seemed to change and take on similarities of past love interests. She had flashed features of a bunch of different women that time, but now, now she looked exactly like Annabeth did in the thumbnail picture. Business outfit and all, which I thought wasn't something that would be Aphrodite's style. She even smelled like her. But I wasn't sure if she knew who she appeared to me as anyways.

I said something real intelligent like I did first time, something like: "Uh herm gah?"

She smiled and my knees went weak, "Still as sweet as ever aren't you?"

I averted my eyes again. Damn cheeks! Quit burning! "I don't need help from you."

She made a _tsk _sound. "Now, now, what did I do to deserve that tone? I came to help you."

"To help?" I scoffed. "Where the hell were you when me and Annabeth were fighting? Where were you when we broke up?"

She snapped her fingers and the elevator music changed to _Love Hurts_.

"That's not funny." I growled while she giggled, her laugh made a shiver run down my spine.

"Percy, love does hurt," She took her fingers from under my chin and started stroking my cheek, I knew she was using her powers on me because my anger instantly dissolved into butterflies in my stomach. "Love can be anguish and sorrow, but let me ask you this, what else in this world matters?"

I batted her hand away. I looked up to see what floor we were on, we were stuck in place on the fifth floor, doors not opening. She had asked one of those questions where your just not sure what kind of answer they wanna hear. "I don't know..."

"Let me rephrase that, besides Annabeth, what else in this world matters?" She grabbed my cheeks and made me look her in the eye again. I really wasn't liking how touchy feely she was getting.

When my eyes met hers my knees almost buckled and my face burnt red. She had the same grey pools as Annabeth but they were less calculating and way more..._intense_...and they drew my answer right out of my heart. Out of all the powers of the gods, her's scared me the most.

"Nothing." I breathed, "Nothing else matters."

"Exactly!" She gushed and crushed my in a hug, "Oh, you are still _so cute_!"

It's a good thing she was a goddess because my body went slack and if it was any other woman we would've both tumbled over, I said something like: "Ah walla ga myahh?"

She let me go and I was lucky there was railing in the elevator to steady myself on. "I still don't see—"

"Percy, no love is perfect, there will always be obstacles and tests in every relationship," She interrupted me,

"Being separated for seven years is a _test_?" I asked skeptically.

"You never got over her did you?"

"No but—"

"You still love her?"

"Yes but—"

"All lovers go through trials, but if they survive through them their love grows even stronger. If your love can outlast seven years of separation then it is a little thing I like to call: true love." She winked at me and my insides felt like puddy. "Now, for the real reason I'm here," She snapped her fingers once more and a round silver amulet appeared around my neck.

I held it up in my hand and examined it. On the front was a dove and a swan etched into it and on the back was a gold apple that was real gold engraved into the amulet.

"This amulet holds three of my ancient symbols. When you need aid on your quest cup it in your hands and speak the name of the one you love." She smiled and looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, uh, thanks, I guess." I shrugged.

"You are welcome my dear, now that all this official quest mambo-jumbo is done," She placed a hand on my chest, and gave me a sultry look, "You know this form of Annabeth is rather..._exact_..."

"Okay!" I took a step back. "Thanks for the help! But I really think I should be going now!"

I tapped the first floor button furiously while she advanced on the step I retreated, she pushed me flat against the elevator doors. I yelped and stuttered, "Wh-what're you doing?"

Her fingers ran small circles on my chest. "You know the first time I saw you, you were a bedraggled little teen all dirtied up from a quest, but my oh, my, how you have changed into a handsome man. Handsome enough to strike_ even_ my interest."

Shit hit the fan fast as her hand slid down my chest into nether regions. "GAH! HOLY MOTHER OF ZUES' BUTTHOLE!"

I started slamming my fist on the floor 1 button. She removed her hand from my body while giggling and snapped her fingers and I felt the elevator start moving again.

"I'm just playing with you, if I _really _wanted you, you'd already be mine." She continued to laugh. "You demigods are just _so _muchfun to play with!"

_Ding! _I stumbled out into a crowd pissed off looking mortals who were probably waiting for the elevator.

"Annabeth's a _real_ lucky gal!" She winked at me before disappearing.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you aren't upset with me about Aphrodite coming onto Percy, I did it for comedic sake since the prologue was rather dramatized and depressing. Well I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Especially if you have any questions/concerns! **

**;D**


End file.
